A Harry Potter Fan Fiction: James Sirius Potter
by agurta
Summary: This story is similar to Lily and James's story...But it is between Harry's son James and another girl from the U.S. Olivia is the main character and it is about how this couple came to be. Hope you enjoy! please read all of the chapters.
1. JP: chapter 1

_**note: I do not own any of the things you may recognize from J.K. Rowling's **__**Harry Potter**__** series. Enjoy**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: introductions **

I knew Mom would be upset! She wailed when Charlie first started school 8 years ago. Her middle kids (Anna, Fred, Al, and Lil) started attending the years to follow and she didn't cry as much. Now, she has tears in her eyes as she says over and over again "Oh Olivia, My youngest! Off to school in a few days!"

"Mom, I'm just going to school for a semester, and I have been before Mom."

Anyways, being an fourteen year old witch, I get to go to Hogwarts! We have to pack now, because we are traveling to London over night! So exited! We need to get over our jet lag before we go to King's Crossing for the train. We can't apparate because Al, Lil, and I don't know how and it's illegal to apparate to different countries. This year Charlie isn't coming with us because he finished his last year. My oldest sister, Anna, is in her seventh year, Fred and Al are in sixth, Lil is in fifth, and I will be a fourth. Everyone since my parents are Slitherin so they are hoping I will be too. After I was sorted, I was a Gryffindor; They are fun and all but I was the first Smith to be a Gryffindor.

"Pack Liv! Your mother is already stressed enough!" my father yells from the other room. I sigh and look at my list:

Robes

DADA book

Charms book

History book

Astronomy book

Scales

Transfiguration book

Potions book

Potions Guide

Quills

Parchment

Owl

Shoes

Money

Wizard chess set

Wand

Linen

Pillow

Rememberall

Fire bolt

Cauldron

Telescope

I gathered everything and started organizing it into my blue 4-by-1 trunk, except for my owl.

* * *

We have to fly from New York to London; the muggle way. We go through U.S. customs and wait by the terminal. My mom counts our dark blond heads- all five- before we are allowed to sit. Mom is antsy; she doesn't really want to ride with muggles. I sit in between Anna and Lil. The plane is bigger than I would have expected. It has white ceiling and walls, with blue chairs. The seat belt they make you wear is uncomfortable. I told my owl, Cherry, to just meet us in London. When the plane takes off, I sit back in my seat and sleep. At least I get to see my friends again.

* * *

_**Notes: I hope you will comment and give me advice. This is supposed to be written at the time that Harry and Ginny's kids are going to school. I will try to put in a new chapter every week. Sorry this didn't really have any action but you got to know Olivia now so...**_


	2. JP: chapter 2

**_This chapter will get more interesting... at least a bit funnier...I hope_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Wake up sleepy" someone said.

"uggh why?" I answered groggily.

"We are in London!" Lil said very excitedly. I got up and looked outside. It was noon here; how was it that time already? I never understood it. I got up and followed everyone off the plane. We each grabbed our trunk and hauled it outside. I was putting on my sunglasses when something feathery landed on my shoulder.

"Cherry!" I was very happy to see my owl again. I noticed she had a big envelope attached to her claw. "Oh what's this?" I asked no one in particular. I opened it up and all it said was _Hello angel_. "James" I grumbled tossing the paper away. James always pulled things like that, that little prat. I was excited to see Lily and Albus (we were sort of friends) though. Plus their mom Ginny always knows how I feel. Harry is cool too. The only problem was James and I was not looking forward to being in the same house as him (I guess my Hogwarts house too but that's not what I meant).

"How did you know it was me?" an annoying voice called from behind.

"Well you do it like, every year now so..." I replied irritated already. He pondered this for a moment.

"Marcy! How nice to see you!" Mrs. Potter said. Our moms began a detailed conversation about the summer when I turned to talk to Lily. Soon enough we heard Mr. Potter's voice ring out "Shall we move along then?" He phrased it like a question but his voice was demanding.

"Shure dad" Good boy James said. Then right when his dad turns his back, James swings his arm around my shoulder. "See you tonight babe?" he whispers. I slapped his hand off me. He playfully pouted and I rolled my eyes. What a jerk he was! We had to use a muggle car that was bewitched to have more seating and enough room for our trunks. James, Al, and Fred sat in the very, _very_, back with the trunks. Lily, Albus, Lil, and I sat in the row ahead of them; my parents were a row in front of us, with the Potters in the driver and shotgun seats. We were driving along when I hear "Hey Blondie! Welcome to London."

I replied "Thanks James"

"YO dawg like what up in da city" James said in an exaggerated Northern accent.

"Leave them alone James" Mr. Potter sighed from the driver's seat.

I turned around. "Honestly, don't you do your research? We live about two hours from the actual city" I corrected keeping the annoyance out of my voice.

"And anyways we don't say 'dawgs' that's gangster slang and you need to speed up your words" added Lil. Thanks Lil. She is the sister who understands me, unlike Anna.

* * *

When we arrive, I head up to Lily's room where Lil and I will be sleeping. It is on the second story and has a homey feel to it. The room is painted light green and has a few British wizard band posters hanging up. I cannot stand those British bands; I prefer 70-80s muggle bands such as Queen. "It's nice in here" I commented.

"Oh thanks. I just got it redone a month ago. I still haven't gotten used to it though" Lily replied smiling. "Hey is it all right with you guys if Rose comes over this afternoon?"

"Of course" says Lil. I just nod my head.

"Oh good" she looks relieved.

* * *

Rose came over and left right before dinner. Our diner was nice with the Potters; Mrs. Potter made James sit the furthest from me. See, she knows me. At one point James asked what kind of celebration we are doing for my birthday this year. Anna told him that it was in December and its only August. Fred then told him-and I quote- I could hold her down and let little Jamesy kiss her all he wanted. Both our faces turned bright red. James said nothing to me or Fred the entire night.

In the morning it was the usual; everyone was scrounging for lost items and books and forgetting this and that. When we finally did make it to Kings crossing, it took forever to get into the barrier because we didn't want to be seen by onlookers. Once inside, we met up with the Weasleys, well I mean Hermione and Ron Weasley and their children. (There are so many Weasleys!) We said good bye to mom and dad; mom was in tears. We also promised to write to them, or at least I did. Fred would just be too lazy to. When the horn whistled I waved good bye to my parents and found an empty cabin.


	3. JP: chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I just put my trunk up top when someone came into the compartment. I spun around. "Oh Hi Fred, Hi Hugo." It was actually Fred Weasley, not my brother. "Have a good summer?"

"Oh yes. I helped my dad with the joke shop; he is as nuts as ever." Fred replied.

"Well at least you have a joke shop; I had to listen to my sister the whole time say 'when are we going' 'Mum can I go to Lily's' Mum this Mum that" Hugo said sarcastically.

"Your saying 'Mom' wrong" I said.

"No, you Americans are saying it wrong" Hugo replied.

"Nu-uh"

"yea"

"I do think Hugo is right" Fred contributed. "Sorry" he said to me.

"Whatever. Are you going to try out for quidditch this year, Hugo?" I asked. Our beaters and seeker positions were open.

"Yes. My dad talked me into trying out for a beater position. He even helped me train." Hugo said with a shy smile.

"Oh cool I was thinking of maybe trying out for seeker. Alison said I could but if I don't get it I get to continue being Keeper." I said.

"Oh yea you better get that! The way you have perfect balance and can dive. Plus you have the Fire Bolt 1000; the fastest broom! That would be so cool!" Fred said quickly and excitedly. I nodded.

"Won't you have to go up against James? For try outs I mean? His dad was a famous seeker you know" Hugo shrugged.

I laughed. "Hugo! I could beat that prat any day!" The compartment door opened again. "Hello boys" I smiled as Jack and Harrison took two of the three last remaining seats in the compartment. The train started moving.

"LIVI!" Harrison yelled and tackled me in a bear hug. I shoved him off playfully. Harrison kept humor moving throughout the group. Fred was pretty funny too but nothing like Harrison.

"Oh I'm ready for school to start already." Jack smiled to himself.

"Of course you would Mister goody two-shoes. I just can't wait until our first weekend" Harrison sighed.

"Well I can't wait until Herbology and Defense. They are my best subjects" Jack continued ignoring Harris.

"Wake me up when we get there." I said. I like to sleep on the trains and planes. (Hey that rhymes!)

"Same" I heard Jack before I drifted off.

* * *

I woke up sometime later to someone tapping on the glass compartment door. Everyone else was asleep. I sighed. Better to not let him wake anyone else up. When he saw me wake he quickly pulled open the door. I yawned. "What do you want?"

"Sleeping beauty, Why I have come to give you a gift." He said rather loudly since everyone was sleeping. Harrison stirred. I am pretty certain he was awake now.

"Must you wake everyone up?" I asked.

"Why yes! They will all see the splendor of this gift. The…"

"James"

"Beauty of present. The…"

"James"

"Must tell everyone that an angel has given…"

"JAMES. SIRIUS. POTTER." I shouted. Now everyone was awake. "Are you serious right now, coming in and waking everyone up?" I asked a little calmer.

"Why as a matter of fact I am. My farther did name me James _Sirius_ As you can tell." I rolled my eyes. I saw Hugo and Harris crack a smile. James held out a little gift wrapped present for me. I opened it and smiled. I looked up at him. He had a goofy grin on that told me it was genuine. I looked in the box. Holy Cow! This necklace was perfect! It was a good length and had one little sapphire in the middle. Ok not little, the jewel was huge! Also on the chain was a small silver ring with my full name craved into it. I looked up.

"It's beautiful!" I said.

"Good" and he walked away.

"He loves you, you know" Jack said. I sighed. "You're not planning on wearing it, I bet" I nodded. Oh well. It really was beautiful though.

"We should change" Hugo said. Hugo and Harris went to go change. When they came back I went. After that Fred and Jack did, just as the train came to a stop.


	4. JP: Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We walk through the big oak doors and down the hall to the dining hall. It was always my favorite room because of the celling. It was enchanted so that it looked like the weather outside. I sat down at the Griffindor table with the rest of the guys. Soon, Mrs. McGonagall, our head mistress, is walkin down between our table and the Ravenclaw table. Harrison saw his chance and he took it.

"Hey Ms. M. Missed you over the summer. Hope no boys hit on you; your _mine_" Harrison just did it to annoy the crap out of her. Sadly it worked.

"Detention tomorrow"

"But Ms. Minevera"

"Detention the whole week" Harrison pouted but shut up.

"Real mature" I told Harris.

"Like you're not!" Harris practically yelled.

"Have you ever seen me hit on a teacher, or mistress for that matter" I spat back.

"Actually yes I have" He puffed out his chest and gave me a look like _hey you can't mess with me_.

"OK when?"

"In your first year you accidentally dropped your books and one landed on Professor Quilamane's foot."

"That's not hitting on"

"Yea but he gave you detention"

"So?" I raised an eyebrow.

"McGonagall gave me detention last nigh"

"So?" I asked again. He shrugged his shoulders like _well duh!_

"Harris, You are not making any since right now" helped Hugo.

"Well it makes since to me" Harris argued. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

* * *

The Sorting hat then sang a song for all of us to hear:

Howarts has been here for man

Howarts has been here for many years

I know because I sort you through them all

So listen well with those ears.

Brave is the mighty Griffindor who accepts only those who prove their courage

But Smart ravenclaw having all the intelligent minds

Don't forget me say Slitherin who are quick and cunning.

I'll take all says kind Hufflepuff like honey.

Separate they could not live on,

but together they make a legacy that could forever live on

so take this warning now and all of you should hear

that there will be betrayal soon

so all come together near

for you are a school not a sport

and please accept my what I have to give

Then the sorting happened and I really didn't bother to pay attention. I never really liked the sorting anyways. We ate a delicious meal with pumpkin juice. Yum! After that we headed up to our common rooms and up to our dorms. I fell asleep as soon as I hit my bed.

* * *

That morning I went to breakfast and met up with the boys. We were handed our schedules.

Our schedule for today was:

Double charms with Quilamane (Griffindor and Hufflepuff)

Potions with Nivera (Griffindor and Slytherin)

Astronomy with Afaagana (Griffindor and Ravenclaw)

Double DADA with Mae (Griffindor and Slytherin)

"Uggh Double charms today" I groaned. I hated Charms.

* * *

After about half of charms I got bored really fast. Suddenly a note landed on my desk; it read:

F (Fred)- bored how about you

O (me)- totally! I HATE charms

F- who uses punctuation when passing notes

O- I obviously do (Fred rolled his eyes)

H (Hugo)- How can Jack take notes in this class?

F- IDK

O- Hey Jack! Join the party!

J (Jack)- I AM TAKING NOTES WHAT DO YOU WANT

F- to say hi

HA (Harrison)- am I invited?

H- it's not a literal party

HA- aww why not?

F- did you really just type aww

HA- You did it too 3

F- I give up

H- really though, why can't we have a party?

HA- Livi, Jack, are you home?

The professor cleared his throat. "Detention! Two weeks!"

"But professor, I already have detention this… wait never mind"

Professor Qualimane went back to his teaching but too late because the bell rang. The next few hours went pretty well; well up until just after diner.

* * *

I was just sitting in the shade of Hagrid's hut. He wasn't home so I figured he was in the forest. I saw a few Slytherin people I was not really fond of walk by. But the weird thing was, when they were right in front of me, I noticed Hugo was with them.

"Hugo" I asked. "Why are you with them"

"I'm sorry Livi" he said like he didn't mean it.

"Sorry for what" I asked.

"This" Hugo aimed a curse at me I couldn't quite hear. I saw the green light and thought _I'm going to die! He Adavra-ed me! _I saw my chest limbs and split open and I screamed and crumpled to the ground. _Is this what dying feels like? _After about five seconds he did the counter curse. I was healed.

"Hugo!" I cried. Why would he do this?

"Had enough, mud traitor? Come join the dark side, with us!" He said menacingly.

"But Voldemort is dead you coward!" I yelled back.

"Never say his name" Hugo exclaimed! He did the curse again before running off. I screamed again.

"Olivia!" someone knelt down beside me. _Make it stop _I wanted to sob but was losing consciousness. I felt myself drift away.

* * *

I awoke to some tapping.

"Oh good your awake" Jack said. I was in the hospital wing. I tried to sit up a little but Fred pushed me back down again.

"You need your rest honey. You have been out a week." The nurse said.

"A _Week_?" Wow that's new.

"Yea you almost died, mate" said Harrison.

"Where is Hugo?" I asked.

"Oh he went to his detention. He should be back anytime now" Jack smiled.

I glared. "Tell him never to come back"

"Oh why, Livi" they all said at one with confused faces.

"_He _did this to me!" I shouted.

"OK Liv." Fred looked sad. "But you need to lay back down" I hadn't realized I was sitting upright. I sighed and obeyed. Besides, I was tired and glad for an excuse to be lazy. I didn't really want to talk about it more so I pretended to fall asleep. I knew they didn't believe me. Why should they; Hugo has been our friend for years.

"Why does she think that?" I heard Harrison whisper.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe they altered her memory?" Fred whispered back. They're dumb. I know what I saw.

"Whoever did it took a modified version of the outlawed curse" whispered Jack.

"I bet it was Crabbe Jr. He always hated us." whispered Harrison. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because I fell asleep. Boy I was tiered.

* * *

I woke up in what appeared the middle of the night. Suddenly it hit me. _No one would believe me. Not even my own friends! No one saw who did this but the Slitherins and me. _At that miserable thought, I cried. There was no one around to see me, so I didn't stop.

After what seemed like a half hour later, someone came into the hospital wing. I covered my head in my blankets because I didn't want to be seen. The footsteps seemed to be coming closer. It was probably Ms. Pomfrey. I was the only patient at the time. Suddenly someone sat on my bed, making me jump.

"I know your awake now." The person said.

I looked up. "James?"

He smiled. "I knew you were awake."

"But why are you here?"

He laughed at my confused expression. "To check on you of course! I wanted to know how you were doing." He sighed. "Anyways what happened to you?"

"Well someone did this curse thing that splits you open. It hurt pretty bad" I said reluctantly.

"Do you know who?" he questioned.

"Err… Well… uh… yes" I said bitting my lip, knowing what he was going to ask next.

"Who?"

"You wouldn't believe me" I said rather quickly.

"That's rubbish! Of course I would believe you!" He had the tinniest smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" he nodded. I sighed. "Well Hugo did it." He didn't seem very surprised. "Did you know already?"

"Well yes. I saw him do it actually. I ran to you as fast as I could."

"They said I barely survived, I would have _died_ if it wasn't for you" I was surprised. That was _James_. He grinned.

"You owe me, Ms. Smith" he joked.

"Do not" I playfully hit his arm.

"Oww!" he whined.

"Wimp"

"OUT MR. POTTER, OUT! SHE NEEDS REST" the nurse screamed. I laughed. James went out with a pout. When closing the door, he winked at me.

* * *

**_Notes: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review so I can write better. I tried to write a longer chapter. Please tell me if I need it longer. Thank you to sandraj45692. _**

**_Thanks!_**


	5. JP: Chapter 5

**_Note: I do not own the cheesy pick up line James uses. I got it from Sam Storsky's James Potter fan fiction. It's from chapter 33. Please don't be mad that I used it… I thought it was pretty funny. _**

**Chapter 5**

I wake up in the hospital wing. _What am I doing here?_ I look at the scar that runs down my arms. _Oh yea_. I can't see the scars on my stomach or legs, but I am sure they are there. I still wonder what could have possessed Hugo to do this. I look at the clock and it says 7:55. "Oh shoot." I mumble. Breakfast ends at 8. I get dressed anyway, knowing perfectly well I would never make it to breakfast today. I brush my hair back into a ponytail and leave it at that.

I walk back toward the common room; deciding I better get my books at least. I see today is Tuesday. _Wow they weren't kidding._ When I walk through the portrait hole, I see that the common room is empty. I feel relived I don't have anyone interrogating me. I see a small package on the chair I usually sit on. On the outside it says TO: OLIVIA. Curious, I look inside the card and all, but it doesn't say the giver's name. It could be Jack or Fred; they would think to do something like that. Hugo would also think like that, but I doubt he did it. Harrison doesn't ever think to give presents, much less randomly. I smiled; whoever it was, I was glad. The package had a big box of the every flavor beans, two chocolate cauldrons, and five chocolate frogs. Wow! They knew me so well. I grabbed my school bag; not bothering to check what was in it. I always had all my books in there anyways. I was wearing a shorter length robe today, so I put on jeans underneath. I wasn't too worried about the sleeves, but just to be safe I put on a long sleeve tee shirt. I didn't want anyone to see the scars. I walked out of the common room and I was late to Herbology already. Better late than never I guess.

* * *

I walked into professor Longbottom's class. They must have been doing some sort of planting practice because it was so noisy.

"Ms. Smith, may I see you a second?" The professor asked. Everyone suddenly quieted down. _Dang news travels fast_.

I saw Fred, Harris, and Jack talking with Hugo before I replied "Yes sir"

"Let's step outside, then" He smiled. I liked Professor Longbottom. He always made you feel at ease. "So I realize you were sick for a week."

"Yes sir"

"So then you missed this class four times, including one double"

"I guess sir"

"You missed two important things you would need to know, but being such a good student… I excuse you from makeup work."

I smiled. "Thank you, sir" That's less off my plate already.

Glad that Professor Longbottom didn't question my absents from last week, I walked in the room. The boys were _laughing _with Hugo! Didn't they listen? I let out an angry huff and walked to an empty table. Everyone already had a partner and I didn't want to be questioned. I could just work alone for now.

I did get some stares, especially from the boys. Harrison tried to get me to come to them. When I refused, he came to me.

"Come on Livi! We need you!" Harrison begged.

"No. Because of _him_" I glared at Hugo. Was he serious? No pun intended.

"You don't really think that, right" He asked.

"Well duh." He sighed.

"Well, Ms. Smith." he said. He then went over to me and picked me up. Not the romantic way, but the sling-you-over-the-shoulder way.

"HARRIS ABBEY JORIA" I screeched! Everyone got really quiet. "PUT ME DOWN YOU GIT" He put me down next to Jack and Hugo. "NO! YOU SLIMEY IMBECIL!" I try to leave but Harris pushes me back in the chair. I notice Hugo doesn't look very happy either. I lash out with a hard kick to Harrison's shins. He screamed a little. I got up and left the class. No one tried to stop me.

* * *

I feel bad about what I did to Harrison, I really do. It's just that he deserved it, making sit next to someone who wanted me dead. I sighed. Well I have no where else to go, so I headed back toward the common room.

"Ms. Smith! Where do you think you are going?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Nowhere…Just away from _them_" I said trying and failing to keep anger from my voice. She heard it too, plus she probably heard me stomping up the steps.

"Come to my office, please" She said it like a command. I shrugged.

We went past the gargoyle and up into her office. There were numerous pictures of past headmasters (moving of course). She had book shelves lining the walls and a big window near her desk. She gestured toward a velvet chair, which I sat down at.

"Ms. Smith, please have a biscuit" she offered.

"Umm Ok" That was not what I was expecting. Hugo said she did this to him in his second year too. Hugo. I scowled.

"Ms. Smith, please do tell me why you are in an unpleasant mood." I recounted my story, from Hugo cursing me up until recently. "I see" she said after a while. "And so you're mad at Hugo. I don't blame you dear… but that really is no excuse to disturb other classes."

"Yes ma'am"

"I would put you in detention but, you were just in the hospital wing for eight days and you have never done this before. Now, you may leave. I have other matters to attend to."

_That was close. _I feel empty, now that I don't really have friends.

* * *

I sat in my dorm all day. No one really disturbed me, and the teachers didn't send anyone after me. It was well after midnight now. Surely everyone would be asleep by now. I crept down stairs into the common room. Good, it was empty. I stared into the fire.

_So no one believes me! Why wouldn't they? Even my own friends! Such traitors, but they don't understand why! Now who am I going to hang around with? Everyone thinks I'm lying! _

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry" James's voice was comforting and sweet. He sat down next to me. "Is it Hugo? He was mean to you Olivia. You can find light in this darkness Livi, I know you can." I cried harder. He gently pushed me into him so that I was crying on his shoulder. I don't know how long we were there, but when I stopped crying, I looked up at him. He smiled. I took the wrist watch off Hugo gave me and slammed it agents a wall. "Go on, smash it more" James nodded. I picked it up and threw it once more before it just shattered into pieces. James had this idiotic grin on his face.

"That felt good" I said failing to keep a grin off my face.

"I bet" he said with a wink.

"At least I know exactly what he thinks of me"

"Oh yea. He is one-hundred and ten percent truthful now" he laughed. My smile widened. "It's good to see you laugh" he teased me. I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Olivia Smith, the mere thought of you makes something vast and silver erupt from my wand. Will you go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?" He asked in anticipation.

"Oh" my eyes widened. _That_ came out of nowhere. "Yes" I smiled. _Why not? He was the only one who got to understand me_, _plus I don't really have anything to lose._ I smiled and then yawned. James grinned like an idiot. "It's getting late, maybe we should get to bed."

"Yea Ok" he agreed. We each walked back to our dorms. I knew someone was watching me, but I pushed that thought out of my mind. I fell asleep really quickly.

* * *

The next day I got up on time –thankfully- and went down to breakfast. The boy weren't down here yet, nor was James, so I found an empty seat by myself. A few minutes later, James sat across from me. "Good morning" I mumbled.

"Wow! That's more than I ever got!" He teased. I kicked him softly on the shin. "I know you can hit harder."

"Do you want me to do it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No thanks, I'm good" He smiled.

"Ok that's what I thought." I teased back.

"Hello my Liv. Nice to see you" Harrison said, coming out of nowhere. I jumped.

"Hello Harrison" I said. Harrison sat now next to me and softly kissed me on the cheek. "Ewe gross!" I complained and shoved him off of me. He wrinkled his nose. James had a small, forced smile on. "Anyways, where are the rest of the boys?"

"Over there." Harrison gestured to the end of the table. Sure enough, all three boys were sitting there, laughing.

"You're not sitting with them?" I questioned.

"No, I figured if you hate Hugo that bad, you were telling the truth. Unfortunately, the others don't think that" He smiled sadly. "So anyways, James, she finally come around?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Oh yes!" James beamed.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing" they said together. I rolled my eyes and Harrison snickered. _Boys_.

"Fine but we have to go to class." I got up and the other two did too.

We had potions today. I wasn't my favorite subject, but it was better than charms. That day, I was pared up with James. I'm sorry but he sucked at potions. I had to constantly say things like _don't add that yet_ or _now_ _you stir._ It was hard work too. I just hope we at least got an acceptable.

* * *

All the classes went normal, and in Defense Against the Dark Arts we practiced nonverbal spells. I was pretty good at them, not going to lie. This time I was paired with Harrison, who was a master at this. He would wave his wand to do the leg lock jinx, and I would put up a shield. Then I would do the jinx at him and he would just deflect it with his wand. I wanted to try another curse. _Locomotor Wibbly _I thought. It hit Harrison by surprise, and he got jelly legs.

"Who did that?" He looked thoroughly confused.

"I did of course, I am your partner" I said.

"What? You didn't even use your wand!" He still looked confused.

"Don't be silly, I had to have used my wand" I said matter-of-factly.

"Liv, I still have your wand" he said dead seriously. "Just before that I used expelliarmus, and then you gave me jelly-legs." I realized he was right, he _did_ have my wand. Harrison did the counter curse and stood up. "I'm going to put both our wands on the table and I want you to do that spell again."

I took a deep breath. _Locomotor Wibbly!_ Nothing happened. _Locomotor Wibbly! _He shuddered a little bit, I needed more force. _LOCOMOTOR WIBBLY_! This time, it worked. I smiled really big. Almost everyone's face formed a perfect o.

"Take twenty points, Ms. Smith" Professor Mae said after a long silence.

I grabbed my wand and did the counter curse for Harrison. I still can't believe I did that! Did Olivia Raven Smith, just do that? The only other person I know of who could do that was Dumbledore, and he is dead! Pride must have shown on my face because James started laughing lightly.

"Good job" he whispered to me. I don't remember the rest of class, but just then the bell rang.

* * *

"We should go back to our common room" I told Harrison and James. We walked through the portrait hole. I put my bag down at an empty desk.

"Is it true, that you did a spell without your wand?" a girl came up and asked. I knew her because she was in all my classes, but we barely talked.

"Uh yes, Ashlyn, I did"

"Cool" she said before going to walk with her friends.

I remember today was seeker tryouts for the Griffindor quidditch team. I should probably get some flying done before hand, so I went up to change. I figured I could go straight to the pitch after dinner. I was just about leave my dorm when I saw something sitting on my dresser. It was the necklace James gave me on the train. I looked at it for a while before I decided to put it on. It felt cold on my skin. I scarfed down dinner before I went to grab my FireBolt 1. It had a custom design to it. It would normally cost a lot to have a FireBolt custom made, but my family _owned_ the FireBolt Company. My Great Grandfather made the first ever FireBolt some time ago.

I kick off, feeling that familiar rust of wind. It's been too long. I circle the pitch once or twice before practicing my dives. I point the Handel downwards and shoot to the ground. I pull up at the very last second, pretending I caught the snitch.

The rest of the team arrives a few minutes later, to talk about the tryouts.

"You sure you want seeker, Smith?" the captain asks.

"Yes" I answer.

"I will let you try out, but if you don't get seeker, you will still be a keeper." He says. I nod, I knew this already.

"So anyways, lets greet the people trying out." He says. I go stand with the rest of the people trying out. "Welcome, We are the current members of the quidditch team; Chasers Garrison, Davis, and Berne- me. This is Smith, the current keeper. She wants to be seeker… so she will either be keeper or seeker." Allison announces. "Shall we begin?"

The people here for beater tryouts are called two at a time to be evaluated. Jarred Davis and I have to fly around while they hit buldgers at us. Luckily, I'm good at swerving now a day. Finally, they are done, and now I have my tryouts. Allison pulls me aside.

"Hey, I'm going to tryout everyone out tonight, then compare you to the best one" he says. I shrug. _Whatever_. Everyone goes, and I think James did really well. He caught the snitch fairly easy. It's well after dark and only James, Allison, and I are left on the pitch.

"Good luck!" Allison shouts and releases the snitch. I wait for a few seconds and zoom after it. Luckily, it only takes a few seconds to catch up to it and grab it. I come to the ground and give it to Allison. "Well done" He says.

James is already waiting up in the air. The snitch is released and he goes after it too. He catches it in about the same amount of time.

"Well then, let's see who can block the quaffle. Potter you first. Smith, I know you miss about one fifth of the goals." Allison commands. I watch James block every shot Allison threw at him. He doesn't miss a single one and almost catches every single one. My jaw drops. _Dang he's good._ So the Potters are good at quidditch. Allison and James meet me on the ground.

"Well Potter… you're the keeper, Smith you're the seeker." Allison shrugs. I think this year will be a good one for quidditch.


	6. JP: Chapter 6

**Chapter 6** The rest of the week went by in a blur. Before I knew it, the first Hogsmead weekend came up. The day was pretty awesome. This is how it went:

* * *

"Olivia, get up!" someone said in my ear.

"It's Saturday!" I mumbled back.

"If you don't get up, James will come up and make you." I look up, and it's Ashlyn.

"What?" I ask groggily.

"James has been waiting for half an hour for you to get up. Apparently he needs to tell you something." She shrugged. "He won't go away though."

"Fine. Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Ok fine." She left. I groaned. This is very early in the morning. I got up and got ready. _This is too early in the morning; it's Saturday! _

When I head to the common room, I see Ashlyn was right. He was standing by the staircase. "You needed me?" I asked him.

"Oh yea. We can go get breakfast and then get ready for Hogsmead. We meet around, say 11?" He asked. "Ok cool." I shrugged. He seemed more relaxed now.

"I guess I will meet you by the oak doors." I suggested. He nodded. We ate breakfast together (with Harrison). The ceiling above the Great Hall showed that there were no clouds, a perfect day.

Later, I went back to my dorm to change. James told me to wear something nice. I had no idea what he had in mind. A thought that every girl has just occurred to me; I don't know what to wear. He said dress nice… so a dress? I have a lacy pink one and a silkier blue one. I decided on the blue one. It was sleeveless and got longer in the back. I wasn't into heals (or girly stuff for that matter) so I decided on my vans. I know, not exactly something you should wear with a dress but they did match… I didn't really do anything with my hair, mainly because I didn't know _what_ to do with my hair. Thinking I looked good enough, I went down to the doors.

James was already there, and he looked nice. He wore a button down shirt with nicer jeans. He still wore that goofy smile though. His jet-black hair is as messy as ever and his brown eyes lit up. "You look great" he complimented.

"Thanks, you too" I smiled back.

"Shall we go, then?" He asked after a second.

"Of course." He led me down a path that would lead us to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop.

"James, we aren't going _there_ are we?" I asked. That place was very girly and romantic… gross!

"No, I guess not then." He laughed lightly. "I'm glad because I didn't want to go in there either." I started laughing with him this time.

"Fancy going to the _Tree Broomsticks,_ then?"

"Sure. That sounds way better." I smiled at him. We walk into the three broomsticks and sit at an empty table in the back.

"Two butter beers then, please." He smiled at Madam Rosmerta.

"Oh just one, I don't drink" I looked at James. "And you shouldn't either, but I don't have authority over you, do I?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Ok, one butter beer and a soda with ice cream" he tells her.

"In America, we call it a _float_" I wink at him.

"A _float_?" he asked, confused.

"Yea. Say you put ice cream in a cup and put root beer over it; it becomes a _root beer float. _And no, root beer doesn't have alcohol in it" I tell him.

"Oh ok, I get it. If you were to put CocaCola on ice cream, it becomes a CocaCola float" He tells me.

"Well the concept is there. We would just call it a Coke Float. Or at least were I'm from." I laugh.

"That's confusing." He says. I laugh even more.

"I know." Someone brings out our drinks. James hands them the money.

"Anything else I should know about the United States?" he asked me.

"Um, well I did notice you guys don't randomly start a conversation with a stranger. A lot of time when we are in public places we talk to a random person."

"Wow that's strange" he interrupts.

"And I've never seen a British person whoop before."

"Whoop?" he asks and I laugh. "Yea like this" I say and then whoop really loud. People turn around confused. I hear someone whoop back to me. It's like we are at a concert or something. "And that's probably Fred- my brother Fred."

"Oh wow. Ok then" he stammers. He doesn't know what to say and his eyes are big. I laugh a little. "But from my perspective, I always thought when you or part of your family told someone they _loved their accent,_ it drove me nuts."

"But I _do_ love your accent. It's adorable." I interjected. He gave me a soft glare.

"And on every sandwich, you put turkey on it" he added.

"So?"

"Well most British people only eat it once a year… as far as I'm concerned."

"Ok well you get on our nerves too ya know" I told him. "I got a soda last year from here and tipped Rosmerta and she looked offended. Like, I don't tip poorly or whatever." I shrug.

"Well we don't _tip_ people" He mumbles.

"I can see that" I nod. "And my favorite quidditch team is the Sweetwater Allstars from Texas." He made a face at me. "So, anything I should know about Brits for future reference?" I ask. I would most likely know all this anyways.

"Why yes, actually. If I argue at you, don't yell angrily at me. And we don't _adore _the muggle or magic Royalty. We aren't super fans or anything. And please, _please_, don't imitate my accent. I don't imitate yours so don't do mine. Also, on your parchment you put the month as '14'. There is no 14th month."

"The '14' was the day, James" I said and rolled my eyes. "Right, but you see… we put the day first."

"We don't" I counter.

"Yes, but ours works better." He stuck his tong out at me.

"It doesn't matter. We should go, I want to shop some." I take out some money then immediately put it back.

"We don't tip" He reminds me again.

"I know. I know."

"So Sweetwater huh? I personally go for Appleby arrows. At _least_ we can agree on Griffindor." He teased me.

We walk to Zonko's joke shop. I have heard about it, but never went inside. James bought a bunch of Doungbombs before we walked out. After that we went to Scrivenshaft's so I could buy some quills. Then, we went to Honeydukes. "I love this place" I said.

"Me too" James replied.

I ended up buying tons of chocolate. I thought of mom and dad at home and decided to send chocolate to them too. Then I knew Charlie loved candy, so I bought some for him also.

"That's a lot" James says when I meet him at the counter.

"It's not all for me though." I say.

"Oh ok" he replies.

"Want to go to Spinwitches?" I asked.

"Sure" he shrugged. I don't end up buying anything there. It's nice to look around and see my family's merchandize though. I see a FireBolt in the window and _know_ that my grandfather made it.

"Oh look, James! Gramps made that!" I almost yell excitedly.

"How do you know that was your Gramps?" he asks.

"I honestly don't know. It just has this look about it. I don't know how to describe it, but everyone makes it the same way and they just come out differently to me." As we leave, I suggest we go to Tomes and scrolls bookshop. I wanted to get a copy of_ Hogwarts: a history._ I liked reading it in the library, but I wanted my own. James groans. _Oh get over it_.

We walk back to the castle. I depart from James at the entrance. I want to go write a letter home and to Charlie.

* * *

Dear Charlie,

This year so far has been very interesting. I know it's only like the third week, but things here are as strange as ever.

First, the sorting hat tells us there will be betrayal. Funny enough, I got betrayed. Hugo does the outlawed curse on me, but I think it is a modified version. I just can't believe Hugo would do something like that though. Fred (Weasley not Smith) and Jack don't believe me though. They stand behind Hugo because that little traitor won't admit it. I was out a week cold.

Secondly, James Potter asked me out on a date. We went to Hogsmead and it was really fun.

~Don't tell Mom or Dad about either of those two things though. I bought some candy for you; it should come in about the same time as this letter.

With love, Olivia

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad,

School is going great! We just had our first Hogsmead weekend of the year. I saw that Gramps made the broom in one of the shops. I don't know how to describe it, but I know who made which FireBolt when I see it. Do you ever get that way? I'm sending you some sweets, enjoy!

With love, Olivia

I walk to the Owlry to send my letters and packages. I spot Cherry and she flies to my shoulder. "Which do you want girl?" I ask her. She pecks Charlie's letter lightly. "OK" I tie the letter to her leg. "Take this to Charlie" I tell her and she's off. I call Fred, Al, and Harrison's owls. They won't be mad. I give them each something to take and they are off. I watch them fly until they are no longer visible.

* * *

**Notes: I actually had to look up differences between Americans and British people. I hope it is mostly accurate.**

**I am thinking of writing another story... maybe... If I do end up doing it, It will take place during Harry's third year. It would most likely be through Harry's POV and another character's POV that I make up. I don't know exactly what I want to write about yet... but most likely in the new story Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Fred would not have died.**

**I will still update this one even if I do write that other story. ** **Should I write another story? Also, comment/review what I should name the characters (I make up) in the new story. Thanks for reading! **


	7. JP: Chapter 7

_**Note: I had a writer's block... so well see how this goes...**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It took a whole week before I finally got a letter back from someone. And when I did, they all came at once.

We were at breakfast when it happened. Fred had finally made up with me and so it was Fred, Harrison, James, and I at the end of the Griffindor table. Fred was stuffing his face with food, like normal, when the owls came. Cherry landed on my shoulder and nibbled at my ear affectionately. Fred's (my brother) owl lands on the table in front of me along with Harrison's.

"Oh that's where he went. I couldn't find him the other day" Harrison exclaims. "Well at least I know where he is now."

"I took him so I could send a letter to my Mom" I tell him. Harrison doesn't look like he cared.

"Mum" James coughs.

"What was that?" I challenge.

"Oh nothing… Just pronunciation issues" he says.

"Uh hu. Well keep it to you next time" I roll my eyes. They boys laugh. I untie the letter from my mom and read it. It's very long but basically is about how she's happy that I'm happy. _Good! None of my siblings let the cat out of the bag… yet at least._ I get Charlie's letter next, but decide not to open it here. I can do that privately later. The morning bell is about to ring, so we need to get to class. It's Wednesday. I have History of magic with James.

* * *

We show up right as the bell rings. Wow, usually were _late_ to class, not on time.

"Please get out your books, people. We are about to start!" Professor Bagsby says in a slightly enthusiastic voice. "We have a fun lesson planned for today! We are to learn about one of the greatest Wizards in the world! Come on, guess who it is!"

James, who is sitting next to me, groans. "Professor?" He calls and raises his hand. "Is this person alive, have kids, and has maybe… I dunno… a scar and glasses?" He asks in a _I-am-trying-to-be-polite-but-its-not-working_ sort of way. James crosses his arms.

"Why my boy, yes he happens to do so!" Bagsby says grinning. "Now who happens to know what this persons name is?"

"Harry James Potter" I huff.

"What is that dear? Please speak up!" Bagsby shouts with glee.

"Harry James Potter" I huff louder.

"Take five points dear. Now who happens to know Mr. Harry Potter personally?" He asks. I raise my hand, and so does Lucy and Molly Weasley (Percy's kids). James however doesn't raise his hand and sits back into his chair. "Oh Good! Now James, I do understand that you _are_ his first born son, so you would know Mr. Potter too." James nods. "So now can I have the four of you tell the class about Mr. Potter? You can stand up here and lead the lesson for a while."

_Oh darn_. _I don't want to tell the class about James's father. I don't think James does either. _"Yes sir." I mumble and take a seat in front of the class, and the others follow.

"Uh, hello everyone. I'm Molly, as you may already know, and this is Olivia, James, and Lucy" Molly introduces. "So, I have met Harry a few times before. He is my uncle actually. Um, well as you know he uh fought in the war and defeated Voldemort. His parents died when he was a baby and Voldemort wanted Harry dead. Well, The curse backfired and Harry was left with a scar. Then he went to Hogwarts. My Dad, Percy Weasley, said he was a troublemaker in school, and a bad influence on Ron. Well, he said he wasn't as bad as Uncle George and F-Fred. My father came to like him a bit after the war was over." Molly explains a little.

"Good job dear. Take ten." Bagsby nods. "Lucy, Your up."

"Well, I see Uncle Harry very often. He taught me how to play quidditch, seeker specifically. He is really good at it too. He has black hair with green eyes, and a lightning scar on his forehead. My dad says you can trust him, and he is very brave." Lucy goes.

"Take ten Ms. Weasley. Olivia go" Bagsby says.

"Uh well I see Harry quite often. He is quite nice and sarcastic. He is like a second father to me." I hear someone snicker _He's going to be_. James turns red but I go on. "We write often and touch base. He was thrilled when I went into Griffindor. He should have died twice, he told me, but didn't because of protection his mother gave him. Once when he was a little boy and again when he was in the seventh year. He told me that he had to live with an awful muggle family. They hated magic so they hated him. In his third year, the first person ever broke out of Azkaban- Sirius Black- was Harry's godfather who happened innocent. Unfortunately, he wasn't declared innocent until after his death. Um, oh He and my Mom and Dad met right after the war was won. They were like the only Slitherins that weren't death eaters. Yes, my family is cunning and stuff but they are _nothing _like the other Slitherins. So anyways, they met and became close friends. And so um yea…" I finish.

"Excellent Ms. Smith. Take 15. Now James, do you mind doing a Q&A session. Girls, you can take your seat." Bagsby tells us.

"Yes sir" I mumble.

As I sit, Ashlyn moves closer. "Hello" she whispers.

"Hi" I whisper back.

"I'm bored. Can I play with your hair?" She whispers back. I nod and turn in my chair slightly away from her. It's been a long time since someone did my hair. Anna used to do it when I was younger though. I feel her pull the hair from my face. I try to listen to what James and Bagsby are talking about.

"So, what is Harry like at home?" Bagsby asks.

"Er…well… I guess he is protective and thoughtfull, he does have a sense of humor… he does tend to yell at me a lot but nothing like my father."

"I see. Now then what are some basic facts about his younger life?"

"Well I don't know details… but he did live with a muggle family that he hated. Then he went here and was a Griffindor. He won the Tri-Wizard torment in his fourth year. Sirius died in his fifth year, and Dumbledor died in his sixth. He was in love with a girl, and then he dated my mum. Uhhh yea…" James stammers. Just then the bell rings. _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Well take twenty points Mr. Potter. Oh and if you don't mind, I am going to owl your dad a letter and see if he can come in one day. Class dismissed!" Bagsby rings out.

James walks over to where I am packing up. "Well that was weird." He says shaking his head. "Anyways, you look nice. Did Ashlyn do your hair?"

"Yea I guess." I feel behind me. My hair seems to be in a French brade. I take the end and put it over my shoulder. At the end is a red and gold ribbon tied to it. It looks nice.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty normal. The last class of the day, Muggle studies, was very boring. We decided to pass notes.

Fred- It's so boring. When does it end?

Harrison- In twenty min. and why so many question marks?

F- Are you questioning my life style?

H- Congratulations dude!

F- For that come back? Oh that was nothing!

H- No stupid! For spelling 'questioning' right.

James- Can I join?

F-Yes!

H- No! I'm just kidding!

J- Well thanks guys… I feel loved.

F- lol. So did you do it yet?

J- Do what?

F- You know… you asked me about it a week ago!

J- I really don't know what you're talking about.

F- Yes you do. You just don't want to admit it!

J- I really don't know…

F- Uggh! Did you ask out Livi yet?

J- Did you just write Uggh?

F- Yes but don't change the subject!

J- I didn't change the subject… and what is it with these muggles with sell-cones?

F- DON'T CHANGE THE FREKING SUBJECT! And its cellphones.

J- FINE! I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend but we did go to Hogsmead together. But that wasn't really a date… I don't think.

F- Are you going to?

J- Well I don't know because I never have enough nerve.

F- But you're a Griffindor!

J- That doesn't mean anything.

F- Well I am a true Griffindor and I can do it now. Watch

J- Don't you dare!

F- watch me!

J- NO! DON'T YOU (gets cut off)

F- Hey Livi. Will you go out with me?

O- No

F- why not?

O- because ewwwww

F- aww come on liv!

O-No

F- but

O- no.

F- Fine. I know you like James.

O- as a friend…

F- But you want to be more than that…

O- Best friends?

F- no even more…

O- MEGA BEST FRIENDS? Yay James were Mega best friends!

J- YAY!

F- That's not what I meant…

O-That's what you said…

The bell rings and it's almost time for dinner. I'm almost to Griffindor tower when something cold consumes me and I black out.

* * *

**_I tried a cliff hanger! Haha! Now you will hopefully read more! Please review! My story doesn't feel very loved right now! _**


	8. JP: Chapter 8

**_To recap: The bell rings and it's almost time for dinner. I'm almost to Griffindor tower when something cold consumes me and I black out. _**

**Chapter 8**

"Huh?" I mumble.

"OLIVIA WAKE UP" Someone screeches in my ear as I get shaken. I fall and hit the floor hard. I can't open my eyes, much less move. I feel air underneath me. Someone must be carrying me.

"God your light. Eat a hamburger or something" They say. I pass out in their arms.

I wake up in the Hospital. First thing I see are ministry officials.

"Drop that right now" One tells me. I look down at my hand and almost scream! I was carrying an opal necklace. Not just any necklace, unfortunately, this was a cursed one that had power to kill you on impact. Luckily, I was caring it in a cloth. _How did this happen? _

"You were carrying it around for almost twenty hours, now drop it" the official tells me. I drop it onto a tray he was holding out for me.

"We will see you later for questioning. Today at noon in the Ministry" he tells me before walking off. I frown.

"What happened?" I ask Harrison who was standing to the left of my bed.

"Why don't you tell us?" he asked rather coolly.

"I can't remember. I thought you would know" I answer confusedly.

"Right. Well see you around." He turns on his heal and walks away.

"What was that about?" I turn around to face James.

"Err… Umm… uhh… nothing" He says messing with his robes.

"That doesn't sound like nothing to me" I say raising an eyebrow.

"Harrison is just being Harrison."

"Fine but what _did_ happen?"

"Well you somehow got that cursed necklace. You weren't in the common room or dorm last night so we got worried. We hadn't seen you since class. Harrison found you in the dungeons… well snogging someone. When Harrison asked you what you were doing, I assume you cursed him or something. He did notice you had that opal necklace with you, though. We tried to get it away from you, which proved hard. Uh then you kinda passed out. That brings us to the present." James tells me in a rush.

"But I don't remember any of that" I tell him. Now _he_ looks confused. "I think I would remember kissing some random dude. And I don't ever think I would for that matter. I honestly think there's a mistake."

"Oh good Ms. Smith, your awake. Now if you could report to the head mistress's office please." The nurse says ushering me out of the door.

"Walk with me?" I beg James, who grins.

"Always" He says back. We reach the entrance in no time. McGonagall tells us to come in before we can knock.

"Sit Smith, Potter. Smith, what's your side of the story?" McGonagall asks me. I recap to her, but I don't have a whole lot to say.

"Potter, your side?" He recaps to, telling her everything she told me.

"Well I hate to say it but I think my theory is true" the Mistress tells us.

"And what exactly was your theory?" I asked.

"You have been placed under the Imperious Curse." _What? Wait… Ohh… at least that makes sense. _

"By whom though?" I question everyone.

"No clue" James answers

"Honestly I don't know. You should go straiten this out with your friends Ms. Smith. Oh and I forgot to mention that Hugo was on the imperious curse as well. He was under for about a month now." She delivers the new to me. That means what Hugo did was most likely from the curse. "Smith you may leave… but Potter I have sad urgent news to deliver." She stands up dismissing me. I give James one last look. He shows in his face confusion and fear masked by confidence.

"Ok then bye!" I tell James and leave. As I walk to Fred, Jack, and Hugo, I can't help but worry about James.

**_Sorry this was so short. Should I continue this? I need more ideas though! Pls help! Take care guys…_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry it took so long to update. Please review and enjoy this chapter. _**

**Chapter 9**

I can't help but still worry about James. McGonagall looked sad and sympathetic. He's been in the office for an hour now. _What's the news?_

"There he is!" Harrison perks up at the sight of James coming into the common room. He doesn't seem upset or anything, which is good. If anything he looks annoyed. He groans and holds the portrait door open for someone behind. His _family_ is behind him. What the heck is happening?

"You know my parents right?" James asks no one in particular. Albus and Lily are behind them but that's not anything unusual.

"Yea, we know them." Fred replies.

"What was so sad?" I question James.

"She said that mum and dad were coming back to school for a week to teach. She didn't want to have _another_ Potter in this school" James almost laughs. "But I'm with her it's depressing… I mean I love you mum and dad" James finishes lamely and sits next to me.

"At least Al loves us" Harry jokes.

"This school is completely different now." Ginny says looking around the common room.

"Different? Rubbish!" James says with a roll of his eyes.

"James…" Mr. Potter starts.

"What?" James questions and holding his hands up in mock defense.

"You haven't gotten into any trouble, have you?" Ms. Potter asks.

"No mum, why would ask that?"

"Olivia, has he?" she asks turning to me.

I sideways glance at James. We have been into loads of trouble and detentions this year, more than you would even know. "No he hasn't" I reply. The truth was if I ratted him out, I would be ratting myself out and I would like to avoid a howler from mum.

"Well why don't you guys get to bed. It's getting late and we have and we have to get up early." Mr. Potter- Harry suggests. I try not to roll my eyes, so this is what having your parents at school feels like. Poor James. I walk up the girls stair case to my dorm.

I wake up in the morning very wet and as cold as an ice cube. I get very confused until I see a certain James holding a bowl above my head. "What the…?" I sit up straight.

"Shhh I had to get you up somehow. If mum and dad ask, I did nothing." He whispers into my ear so not to wake the others.

"How did you get up here?" I hiss at him.

"I flew but that's not important. I have to give my parents a tour of this place. Can you help?" he rushes out in one breath.

"Yes of course. I…"

"Ok meet me down at breakfast at 8" he says and walks- more like slides- down the staircase. I look at the clock- 7:30. I better get going. I pull on my uniform and red vans. Get to the great hall with about 2 minutes to spare. I sit down at an empty seat and wait.

Finally that git shows up! "Sorry I'm late. Thanks for saving us seats" James says as he slides into the seat next to me with his parents opposite of us.

"10 minutes?" I ask incredulously.

"Sorry?" he shrugs. I roll my eyes and continue eating. "Mum, dad, I have decided that Livi is coming with us on our tour." He says boldly.

"That's fine James" Mrs. Potter- Ginny says and goes back to eating. When we are finished, we start. We go to the dungeons and work our way up from there. By the time we finish it's noon.

"I'm starving lets go" James exaggerates and pulls me along after him.

"James Sirius…" his dad starts.

"Bye mum by dad" he says with one last wave before we turn a corner. Then he starts to sprint.

"Slow down I can't keep up!" I struggle after him. He still is gripping my wrist. After a few minutes we pass the great hall and I am out of breath. "Where… are… we… going… didn't we… pass it?" I wheeze out.

"Just follow me" He says leading me down yet another stair case.

"I have… no choice!" I whine and he stops in front of a tapestry. "James?" He starts tickling the pear. It swings open and a bunch of house elves start serving us food. "Is this the Kitchen?"

"Yes. Neat isn't it?" He replies sitting on a counter.

"Kinda cool actually" I admit and sit beside him. Two house elves bring us hot chocolates and sandwiches. I could get used to this.


End file.
